Pisang Emas Milik Suho
by Junmoney2304
Summary: [ONESHOOT]Ketika lay ngambek gara-gara banner ryon yang berakhir lay lemas diranjang. Ketika luhan pulang ke dorm exo dan kelakuan couple lainnya. WARNING NC 18 . Review juseyo :(


"Huahhh hyung-ah capek thekali."

"Ya yeollie jangan cium cium."

"Baekkie ayo kita kekamar."

"Soo hyung , nini capek "

"Sabar ya nini, hyung mau ganti baju dulu"

"Dae-ya kamu mau aku pijitin?"

Kondisi di dorm sangat ramai sehingga Suho pusing sekali . Setelah tiga hari tidak tidur dengan tenang karena konser , ditambah kebisingan menambah pusing Suho.

"Hyung , hyung kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Suho.

"Hyung pusing hun , ditambah lagi mereka ribut terus , makin pusing lah hyung ini."

"Hmm… Hyung kangen Lay hyung gak ?"

"Astaga hun . AKU BELUM NELFON YIXING HARI INI. YAAMPUN PASTI DIA MARAH." Ujar Suho.

Tring…Tring…Tring…

Instagram[myeonxing: yixingcorn tag a photo with you (now)

Instagram[myeonxing: Yeolliesygbaek commented on yixingcorn photo(now)

Instagram[myeonxing: Yixingcorn sent you a dm (oh jadi gini ya kamu gabales Line aku, telfon juga ga diangkat, seneng kamu liat bannernya rion? Makanya gamau bales hah ?) (now)

Line

Yixingku sent a photo (1 H ago)

Line

Yixingku: YA! KIM JUN MYEON! SANA KAMU SAMA RION AJA. AKU GA PULANG! AKU MAU KE KRIS AJA.

Line

Ying: Hyung masih konser ya ? kangen hyung

Line

Ying: Hyung aku besok pulang . Hyung jemput kan?.

Line

Ying : Hp aku yang disana disita . Pake hp yang ini aja(3h ago)

"Hun , aku mau nelfon yixing dulu . Dia lagi marah sama aku Hun."

Tuuut…Tuut…Tuut…

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yixing-ah. Bogoshippoyo."

"Shut up . No need ur bullshit."

"Ying baby . Aku seriusan , kamu kenapa sih?"

"Nope. Just go to hell , I don't want to hear ur voice."

"Ying ah . Aku kesana ya , please jangan marah."

"Shut up . aku mau ke tempat Kris. Dia udah janji sama aku. Lebih baik aku kembali ke Kris daripada sama kamu."

(gila gue udah nungguin ying gara-gara kris keluar eh dia malah mau nyamperin dia lagi)

"Aniyo ying . Aku kesana ya . aku kan sayang kamu ying."

"Talk to my ass hyung."

"Kalo nanti kamu mendesah keenakan jangan salahin hyung ya . Pisang emas hyung udah gasabar masuk ke lubang kamu nih xing."

"Shut up . Minta aja sama rion itu . Toh kamu aja ga peduli sama aku . Bales DM aku aja gamau. Keasikan nyolo sambil liat mukanya rion y?"

"Ying, engga sumpah . Kamu tanya aja Sehun ."

"Berisik ah hyung . Aku gaakan pulang besok . Udah aku cancel, liat tuh aku udah kirim ke kamu."

"Ying . Tunggu aku ya , nanti malam akan aku jemput . Love you."

"Udah ah , no bacot-bacot. Aku mau ketempat Lu ge dulu . Bhay"

Klik

"Ying … ying jangan dimatiin dong… yah"

"Hyung, are you ok?"

"Engga hun . Aku sedang sedih sekarang . Hun kalau kamu bertengkar dengan luhan . Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Hmm… Sebenernya aku berantem dengan Lu han pasti karena masalah kecil . Dan salah satu dari kita yang meminta maaf . Tetapi yang kemarin membuatku sedih dan sakit hati"

"Ah si otong masih sama Lu ge ?"

"Engga sih hyung , mereka gapernah pacaran . Sebenarnya itu hanyalah strategi pemasaran film Lu ge."

"Dan kamu merasa sedih ga ? Terus disitu siapa yang minta maaf ?"

"Lu han lah. Masa aku , lay hyung pasti marah gara-gara rion update foto yang ada hyung lagi senyum sambil liat banner itu ya ? Terus hyung dibilang skandal sama rion?"

"Hah … ok pasti yixing ngamuk gara-gara itu. Thank you hun."

"Jadi hyung gatau ??? mending hyung on di instagram EXO terus hyung bilang kalau skandal itu bohongan hyung."

"Ok, kamu aja ya yang on hehehe."

"Hyung ah . Jangan kayak gitu."

"Hun , hyung pergi dulu ke Beijing ok . Tolong bilangin manajer hyung ok hun."

"Ya! Hyung ah , aku gabisa."

"Waeyo? Mau ketemu lu ge?"

"Heeh…"

"Yaudah nanti aku aja pas udah selesai masalah sama ying."

Suho mulai berjalan mendekati kamarnya dan mengambil semua baju-bajunya . Ia harus bergegas karena ia takut yixing pergi meninggalkan Beijing dan ke New York untuk bertemu Kris wu . Jujur ia tidak suka dengan mantan duizhangnya. Karena ketika ada Kris Wu , Yixing selalu mendatangi Kris dan bermesraan dengan Kris . Sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup . Karena ia mencintai yixing . Tapi apalah daya ketika ada Kris semuanya kacau. Ia cukup bersyukur ketika Kris Wu keluar dari EXO ini karena ia bisa mendekati yixing dengan mudah. Tetapi semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu jika ia tidak menemui yixing dengan segera.

"Bye hun."

"Suho hyung mau kemana ???"

"Mau ke beijing nemuin lay hyung . Gausah bawel lo jong . Udah ada soo hyung juga"

"Wakakak . Si cadel galau gabisa ketemu Luhan hyung."

"Nini , sini yuk . Hyung pijitin . Kasian sehun jangan digituin sayang."

"Ulala bye cadel!"

"Kkamjong kampret"

Suho berlari mengejar taxi untuk pergi ke bandara. Sebenarnya semua member exo telah mengetahui bahwa Suho memiliki pesawat jet pribadi. Ia mengalokasikan uangnya untuk membeli jet karena ia ingin menemui yixing dengan mudah tanpa harus menunggu orang lain . Kadang jetnya dipakai Sehun untuk menemui Luhan. Karena Sehun sedang tidak ada uang.

"Hallo . Sekarang pak saya sudah di bandara. Ok saya kesana"

Suho sudah berada didalam pesawat dan perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu 2-3 jam . Suho sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu yixing. Dan bercumbu dengannya. Serta ia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai

Suho melihat lelaki yang melambaikan tangan , dan ia tau itu adalah supirnya ketika ia berada di beijing . Suho berlari menghampiri supirnya dan mengambil kuncinya 'aku yang bawa ya' ujar suho . Sambil menyetir mobil dan menelfon yixing, suho terlihat panik.

Akhirnya Suho telah sampai di apartemen yang hanya diketahui member exo , Lu han , manajer exo dan manajer yixing.

"Suho?" Suho menengok ke belakang , ia penasaran dengan siapa yang memanggilnya

"Lu ge?" Tanya suho karena ia mengetahui bahwa ini adalah suara Lu han

"Ne suho ya . Apa kabar? Kenapa disini?"

"Err ceritanya panjang Lu ge . Aku harus ketemu yixing lu han ge"

"Yixing er? Wae? Tadi dia ngajak aku loh buat pergi jalan-jalan."

"Maaf hyung , yixing ga aku izinkan buat pergi . Soalnya aku ada masalah dengan yixing."

"Lho kok gitu? Males deh aku."

"Mian hyung sebagai gantinya hyung pake aja jet aku buat ketemu sehun."

"Ahhh???? Jinjaaaa??? Gomawo suho-ya."

"Yee hyung , sama-sama"

Selepas Luhan pergi , Suho langsung menekan password apartement yixing. 'Hm ulang

tahunku. Masih belum diganti sama yixing' pikirnya. Pikiran suho kembali melayang-layang karena pada saat Suho masuk ke apartement semua lampu dimatikan, lampu tidur juga dimatikan . Firasat suho tidak enak , lalu suho berlari ke kamar yixing dan mengecek keadaan yixing . Ternyata yixing sedang tidur dengan indahnya di kamarnya . Tetapi suho tau yixing tidak benar-benar tidur

"Ying, fiuhhh. Ying sayang bangun ying. Fiuhhhh. Jangan acuhkan hyung sayang."

"Ying . Katanya kamu suruh aku ngobrol sama pantat kamu . Ga sekalian sama lubang kamu aja ying?"

"Kalau kamu ga ngomong . Aku lepas ya celana kamu."

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

"Ying jangan gini dong . Pisang emas aku udah rindu sama lubang kamu ying."

"Bacot."

"Yinggg. Akhirnya kamu ngomong sayang. Sini tatap aa suho."

"Shut up!"

"Ying belajar darimana kata kasarnya hm?"

"From ur bitch."

"Ying , nakal . Harus dihukum."

"Berisik"

"Hmm jadi kamu mulai nakal ya ying . Fiuhhh."

"Erghhh. Ber..berhentihhh.. berhentihhh bastard. Lepashhh…"

"Engga. Ga akan . Aku . Lepas."

"Eumhh… pergi … pergi suho ya…"

"Ahhhhh… enggahhh yingg ah ah…" terlihat suho sedang menggesekkan pisangnya yang diarahkan ke lubang indah yixing (gemeteran nulisnya )

Warning NC 18 dibawah 18 mending mundur juseyo

Suho mulai menciumi bibir yixing , mengabsen satu persatu yang ada didalam mulut yixing . Tangan suho tidak tinggal diam . Ia mulai meremas pantat semok milik yixing . Lalu tangannya mulai merembet naik ke atas. Kearah dada yixing . 'Ah nikmat sekali ying' pikir suho . Langsung dibukanya celana yixing dan suho. Ia membuka celana keduanya dengan cekatan . Lalu dikocoknya kejantanan yixing dengan cepat.

"Ahhh … Suhohhh hyunghhh … eummm … fasterhh … pleasehhh."

"As you wish baby."

"Eumhhh … hyunghhh… eumhhh … ahhh … inihhh… enakhhh… bangethhh … hyunghhh …"

"You want to cum baby?"

"Yeahh… emhh … I… wannahhh … cummhhh"

"Yeahhhh … hyungiehhh… hyungghhh … fasterhhh hyunghhh."

"Ayo ying . Keluarkan . Emh. Aku ingin memakan cairan manismu."

"Satu…dua…"

CROT….CROT… CROT… (gemeter untuk kesekian kalinya)

"Emh ying ah . Gomawo. Sekarang gantian pisang aku dong yang diemut. Pisang emas milik suho."

"Come baby, sinihh ying jilatinhhh."

"Hmm baby ying mulai nakal ya."

"Berisik . Cepet atau aku udahin semua."

"Iya ying iya. Aku cepet . Ini sayang."

"Emmhhh … ying…. Erghhh…arghhh … percepat sayang… emhhh…"

(Anggep aja udah lama ya)

"Errmhh… emhhh… ughhh… arghhh … ying… aku… mau … keluar yingg"

CROT… CROT… CROT… (gemeter lagi…)

"Ying. Kamu masih marah sama aku?"

"Gatau. Hyung. Jujur, hyung suka ya sama ryon itu ? Hyung makanya senyum ke dia karena dia bikin banner kayak gitu? Iya hyung yixing tau . Hyung pasti jijik kan karena yixing ini cowok . Gay . Ying , ying sayang hyung . Tapi kalau hyung lebih milih ryon . Ying pergi aja sama Kris . Bukan berarti ying mau keluar dari EXO tapi ying cuman pergi aja sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan"

"Hustt ying sayang jangan gitu ok? Jujur hyung cuman sayang sama ying . Bahkan hyung ngasih pisang emas hyung ke ying . Coba ying pikir , kalo hyung ga sayang sama ying buat apa hyung kasih . Terus coba ying pikir lagi , hyung rela loh ying tinggal solo . Dan hyung dukung apapun yang ying mau . Terus asal ying tau ya . Dibelakang banner ryon itu ada banner sulay . Gimana hyung gamau senyum coba . Ada foto malaikat hyung . Yang lagi tersenyum."

"Ugh gombal . Males banget deh ."

"Iya sayang hyung minta maaf ya . Percaya sama hyung kan ? Ehm neee. Tapi hyung , ying juga sebel hyung nariin red flavor."

"Ok sayang besok hyung ga akan nariin . Hyung janji . Kalo hyung bohong kita gausah naena selama 2 tahun."

"Ok deal?"

"Deal sayang."

"Hyung , makan yuk ."

"Iya aku mau makan kamu nih . Kan tadi pisang emasku belum masuk ke lubang kamu."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Begitulah kalau salah satu member kita galau . Hmm bagaimana keadaan dorm tanpa suho hyung kali ini?

Epilog

"Soo ya . Masak please."

"Apasih be , kamu gausah makan terus be nanti gendut."

"Suho hyung huaaa mau suho hyung pulanggg."

"Baekkie!!!!! Bee!!! Kamu kenapaa????"

"Ada apa sih berisik pagi pagi baek, chan?"

"LUHAN HYUNGGG???!!!!????" Teriak mereka serempak

"Lho hyung kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya kalian berisik banget sih." Ujar xiumin santai sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"SEJAK KAPAN ADA LUHAN HYUNG DISINI?" Tanya mereka serempak. Disini hanya ada kyungsoo, baekhyun , chanyeol dan chen yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana. Kalau kai ? Masih bobo dengan indahnya dan mengigaukan ena ena.

"Aku tukeran dengan Suho. Katanya yixing lagi ngambek."

"Jadi lay hyung ngambek? Chanyeol kamu tau hal ini kan?"

"Baekkie ah mianhae hehehe. Abisnya kalau hyung ga dipancing pasti dia lupa dengan lay hyung."

"By the way happy birthday park chanyeol. Makin caplang ya hehe , traktir hyung dong." Ujar luhan sambil memeluk sehun

"Iya makasih ya hyung . Kadonya mana ? Boleh chanyeol minta sama hyung?"

"Minta apa yeol?"

"Hyung pulang ya . Kasian magnae cadel satu ini. Butuh belaian!"

"Nanti ya yeol . Hyung pasti pulang , setelah semua masalah hyung selesai." Jawab Lu han

"Yasudah kita telfon Suho yuk." Ujar Xiumin menengahi

Tuuutttt…. Tuuutttt… Tuuuttt

"Yeoboseo?"

"SUHO HYUNG PULANG ! KAMI KELAPARAN ! JANGAN LUPA BAWA LAY HYUNG."

"Ya! Byun baekhun , Park Chanyeol jangan berisik. Kalian membangunkan yixing ah. Iya hari ini hyung pulang. Sudah ya bye hyung mau main pisang pisangan lagi sama yixing."

"DASAR LEADER MESUM"

Fin

Author cuap cuap : duh maaf ya belum bisa up yang I'm sorry and I love you(chanbaek gs) abisnya aku masih sibuk mau UTS dan UAS . Buat nam gyu ri , makasih buat reviewnya . Dan yang lainnya yang udah jadiin aku author fav:') kali ini aku mau bikin buat sulay dan hunhan. Review juseyo


End file.
